We're perfect together
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: The episode 9x24 from my point of view. Here Callie, after finding out Arizona's cheat with Lauren, leave her wife... To Lauren, promising her if she treats Arizona without respect, she'll kill her. Arizona/Lauren. Don't be mad at me, Calzona fans, this is an experiment, because I can write infinites fanfics abot this couple, but I love Ari with Callie!


"You are very beautiful, Arizona..."

Former cranial-facial surgeon Lauren Boswell said, with her intense and sweet voice, caressing Arizona Robbins' back with her right hand and the blonde pediatric surgeon felt shivers along it.

"Ouch!" Said Arizona and Lauren instantly looked at her, a bit worried and a bit amused.

"I've only touched you... Did I hurt you somewhere? The leg or..."

"No..." Arizona interrupted her "I'm not hurt, I... I just..."

"You just want to return to Callie..." Ended the other blonde for Arizona, with a sad tone "It's... It's ok, you are married and you have a daughter, so..."

"I have to go, Lauren... I have to go..."

Then Arizona stand up from the on call room's bed and she get dressed "If you need time, I'll give you it... I'll give you everything you want, everything you deserve, Arizona, because I love you... I really love you..."

The look in Lauren's beautiful eyes was full of emotions. Pain, guilt, love... Her eyes talk perfectly for her soul, for a love she can't have and Arizona stared at her, then she smiled a bit "Thank you, I appreciate it..." Said the blonde, leaving the room.

Arizona was joined by Karev, Edwards, Jo and Murphy, who were searching for the pediatric surgeon not for an emergency, but because the children are scared by the storm and she looked the four doctors, especially the bit scared Brooks, who joined them "Doctor Robbins, I... The children..."

"You all are scared, I can see it... But you have to calm down, Brooks! I need you all at the top of your abilities!"

"Can I help you?" Asked a soft and intense voice behind them and when Arizona turned around, she saw Lauren in all of her beauty behind her.

"Yes... Uhm... No! Agh... Excuse me, Doctor Boswell..." Said in panic Arizona and Lauren raised an eyebrow when the blonde called her Doctor Boswell, but she realized who Arizona called her like that for don't giving suspects to the other colleagues.

"I think Doctor Boswell can help us here..." Karev entered the conversation "We have some children without parents and they're really scared..."

"I was thinking the same, Karev! So... You can help me with the child we operated yesterday..."

"It's ok for me, no problems!" Answered the blonde, then she walked down the alley to find the baby and she found him on a bed with three other children and she sats near them, taking the child in question in her arms and the other, around four or five years old, settled very closer to her "Don't worry, this storm will end soon, it's a promise!" Smiled the blonde, winking at them.

The children fell asleep near Lauren's comforting presence and Arizona looked at her, until she felt two strong arms around her waist "How's doing here?"

"Well! I have Alex, Jo, Stephanie, Brooks and Leah here... And..."

"And our Doctor Boswell! I see..." Said Callie, looking in disblief at the blonde and they joined her.

Lauren leave the children asleep and she stands up carefully, without waking them up, smiling at both Arizona and Callie "They're asleep now..."

"You're very good with children!"

"Yeah... I love children and I've always dreamed to having one or two, one day..."

"So? What are you looking for? If you want children, find the right person and make them with him!"

Lauren smiled, a bit amused, then she looked again into Callie's brown eyes "This is the problem... I'm not able to find the right person and, for your information, I'm not straight!"

Callie fell in shock instantly "Excuse me, I don't know..."

"It's not your fault, but all mine! Because when I find the right person, I can't have her!"

Her eyes and Arizona's meet for a few seconds, when a window opened and the wind started to blow into the room, but Alex closed it with the other four Doctors' help, then they went to calm the children again with the nurses' help.

And Callie noticed something on Lauren's blue coat. Something she thought was on top of Arizona's... Their wedding ring, who both keep at work into pins on their coats and the ortopedic surgeon ointed at it "That's... That..."

"Oh... Oh, this..." Said Lauren, not sure of what she want to say.

Lauren removed the pins and give it to Arizona and an angry Callie asked her wife to follow her into the on-call room, then the Latin woman closed the door behind them "Did you... D-Did you cheat on me with Lauren?"

"Callie..."

"No! No, Arizona! Answer... Did you and Lauren?"

"Yes... Yes and I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, Callie..."

"W-Why...? Why you did that to me? I am your wife and I love you with all of my heart and more..."

Callie started to cry and Arizona's too "Because... Because she cares about me, she see Arizona Robbins and not a woman with a prosthesis, like a puppet! And I'm tired to listen about the plane's disaster and your desperation for Mark's death, because he was my friend too, like Lexie was!"

"So... This is the problem... The prosthesis! But I cut your leg for save your life! Isn't this important for you?"

Callie was angry and Arizona's too, but the brunette had fire in her eyes "I thought you were perfect for me, who we were perfect for each other and... And now, after having lost everything in my life, I've lost you too!"

Arizona felt guilty and the tears rolled down her cheeks "You have Sophia and... And many women are waiting for you, Calliope..."

"I won't to see you again around me closely and I don't want you in Sophia's life! But I hope Lauren would have good care of you or I'll kick her in the ass!"

"I believe it for you too, but I'm not the kick-ass' type!"

Callie smiled a bit, sadly, then she hugged Arizona, taking her ring and walking out the room, crashing into Lauren "Hey, it's my fault! Don't be angry with Arizona!"

"I know, because she isn't the cheating type... But she's really in love with you because you treat her like Arizona and not like a puppet, so... So please, have good care of her or I'll kill you and not kick hard you in the ass!"

Lauren was shocked, but not much "Ok... I promise! I won't hurt Arizona and... I'm so sorry, really, I'm sorry..."

"Stop to be sorry and go to her or I'll take my special punch out for you!" Growled the Latin woman, but Lauren wasn't scared and she thanked Callie, then she entered the room, under the colleagues shocked looks.

Arizona was crying and Lauren circled her shoulders with her arms, kissing the right cheek, nuzzling her nose against it "Hey... Shhh, I'm here, I'm here for you..."

"I-I've lost her, Lauren... I've lost her forever!"

"If you want, I'll be at your side till the end of my life!"

"I never cheat on you, I promise, because the heartbreak hurts more than hell! So... Don't leave my side, I need someone now, I need you!"

"I won't to leave you, we'll be together as long as you want!"

Lauren smiled to her and Arizona wiped away some tears, helped by Lauren's thumbs, then she looked deeply into the cranio-facial surgeon's green eyes and she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What's that for?"

"For you... For all the things you are! Thank you for coming in my life and for staying in it!"

And Lauren welcomed her thanks with a passionate kiss who said everything for both women. Because they're perfect for each other.


End file.
